The Brothers Flowright
by England-sama
Summary: For: Fai'swingedchronicles The flowright brothers must solve the mystery of a small villages children being kidnapped before its too late. crappy sum KuroFaiYuui originally on Love Struck
1. Chapter 1

**Okay about this. This is for **_Fai'swingedchronicles _**hope you like it! She wanted something dealing with the past and the supernatural. This will be split up into either 4 or 5 chapters depending on how I decide to go with this… I tried to write this different… so if it sounds funny I'm sorry I'm not really sure how this is going to end but it WILL end! I promise and **_Fai'swingedchronicles _**has every right to slap me if I don't. Okay well hope you enjoy this! ….and they're more than a bit OOC in the first chapter, it'll get better when Kuro-chi get here**

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brothers Flowright_

It was in the early afternoon when the rain had started. It had come suddenly, the dark billowy clouds pouring down rain on the village and countryside below. Two figures sat on horseback on top of a hill, looking at the village below, from the road. Behind the village was a dense forest, and there in lie the reason the two were there.

The shorter of the two sighed and turned towards his companion. "Are you sure this is the place, Yuui?" He asked in his light British accent. Glancing back at the run down village He said: "It seems pretty shabby for something Ashura to be interested in...." He shifted lightly on his horse's saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position. They had been riding for two days, stopping only to eat and sleep.

Yuui reached under the folds of his cloak, the only thing that was stopping him from getting completely soaked, and pulled out a map. He leaned his body over it, making sure not to get the parchment wet. He studied the map closely, through one eye; the left covered in a thick black patch. He folded the map up again and turned to his younger brother. "Yes, according to the map, this is it! I guess ever since the kidnappings started, that the people have vacated....."

"Yeah, that makes sense.... Let's go, we should be able to find shelter in one of those buildings." Fai said, urging his horse on with a gentle kick to its side. The horses' hooves clabbered on the stone road, even in the heavy rain.

The village was like most in this country, with large stone walls surrounding it on all sides, bricks unevenly in placed, with an iron gate blocking the entrance. Vines grew thickly in places on the wall, but there was none on the gateway.

Fai pulled his horses reins till the animal stopped and jumped onto the ground. He approached the gate, and his brother got off of his horse too. Fai peered in through the iron bars, looking to see if there was anyone else left in the village. Yuui stood beside him, and took off his hood, now that he was no longer under the assault of the rain.

He had long blond hair, which was tied back in a low ponytail. His remaining eye was a startling cobalt colour, and his patch covered the majority of the left side of his face, and the way his flaxen bangs fell into his face, made the patch very flattering on his delicate features.

Yuui shook his head, and some of the drops of water that had managed to get under his hood flew off.

Fai turned to him, "There are chains around the middle." He said, pointing to the chains, which were held together by a padlock. "Maybe we should find another way in?"

Yuui shock his head. "We don't need to." He turned towards the gate again and called out. "It's alright, kind Sir. We are not here to harm you, we wish to help."

Silence hung in the air, before a man wrapped in a cloak stepped out from behind the wall. He held a gun in his hands, pointing it at Fai. "Who are you?" The man spat, in an unidentifiable accent that only just covered up the fear and surprise in his voice. "And what do you want with us?"

Fai smiled, and reached up slowly, so as to not spook the man into firing, and lowered his hood. He had the same exact features as his brother, but he did not have a patch, and his eyes were cerulean instead of cobalt coloured. His hair was blond as well, but not as long, and didn't even reaching his shoulder yet. His resemblance to Yuui was to be expected, as they were twins.

"We are the Flowright brothers, I am Fai, and he is Yuui. We have heard that some of your towns' children have been kidnapped. We are here to help you find them."

"We've already been 'helped' by the Grimm Brothers! And what a job they did! The bastards conned us, and even more of our children went missing. We don't need help!" The man snapped out bitterly.

"Sir, I assure you we do not want your money." Yuui said, "All we ask for is shelter from the rain and some food. And if we don't find your children in three days, we shall leave. Without taking so much as a penny from your people."

The man hesitated, he had to think of the good of his people and their children, but he felt like he could trust what these men were saying. It was something in their smiles, although the one with the patch's looked a little less sincere than that of the younger ones …. He made his decision with a quick nod of his head, and motioned at one of men standing behind the wall. "Let them in!"

The other man looked surprised, but quickly ran over to the lock. He jiggles with the keys, before he managed to find the right one and unhooked the chains from around the gate.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Fai said. He took a short bow, before he walked over to his and Yuui's mounts, and seized their reins. He led them through the gate to where Yuui was talking with the man who had spoken to them through the gateway.

"Fai, this man is Sorata and we shall be staying with him for the next couple of nights." Yuui explained.

Fai smiled kindly, ignoring Soel, which was his horse, as she nuzzled his back, wanting to get out of the rain.

Soel was a beautiful white mare with a light grey tail and mane. Yuuis' horse was Larg, who as a black stallion with a matching mane and tail.

"Would you kindly gather up all of the villagers, either in the square or in the church? We need to gather up some information before we start our search, and it's easier to get things of the sort with everyone in one place." Fai asked, enthralled by the small village.

He had always loved places like this, even when it was raining and the ground was nothing but mud, with bits of stone underneath. There was just something so enchanting by it, and it was even harder to explain. He thinks that it might be the connection these people have with each other. They had all grown up together, knew everyone in the community, and it was always harder to hide secrets from them.

Except that the Flowright brothers were experts at lying and hiding secrets. That's why the larger towns were easier for them to be in than the smaller ones.

Sorata nodded, and turned towards a serious looking teen ager "Syaoran, take their horses to the stables, and have them well taken care of." Syaoran nodded, and grabbed the reins that Fai handed over to him. He walked off with them, and Sorata turned towards them. "I'll show you to where you will stay. Well hold the meeting after we dine."

Soratas' house was nothing special, though it was a spot bit bigger than of those around it. He seemed to be a pretty significant person, if not even the mayor himself. His house was made out of stone, just like the ones in the wall that protected the town, but the other houses were made out of this substance too.

The brothers were sitting in one of the spare rooms in Soratas residence. It was in fact the attic that just so happened to have two spare beds in it. Fai was sitting down on one of the beds, taking in the room with a small smile.

Yuui was looking out the window, getting a good look at the forest over the top of the other houses. There didn't seem to be any type of aura coming from the woods, but there definably was something in there, but Yuui couldn't tell what it was. It was something unfamiliar, that they hadn't come across before, in fact there was two things.

The brothers were special. Yuui could fell the presences of animals, humans, and even the existence of the supernatural. While Fai could tell if someone meant them any harm, or other kinds of misfortune. Fai's ability was natural, whereas Yuuis ability was inherited.

"Hey, Yuui, do you need to feed before we go back down stairs? You're looking a bit pale… well more than normal anyway…." Fai asked, not even looking at him brother, but at the patterns that adorned the quilt. He didn't feel comfortable talking about feeding, though a little less than Yuui did.

Yuui hated even the mere thought of it…which is why he always let out a small sigh, whenever Fai mentioned it. It always made him feel like he was stealing something from his brother. But he guessed that it would be best to start feeding more regularly, especially in this town.

"Okay, but only a little…." Yuui mumbled.

Fai smiled at him, even though it made him uncomfortable, he was happy that his brother was coming to terms with what he was. Yuui walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed. Fai looked up at him still smiling. Yuuis cerulean eye had change to a golden yellow, the pupil turning into thin slits.

Yuui gently grabbed Fai chin, and tilted his head slightly to the side. His breath came in short puffs, as he panted. The smell was already driving him insane, and he knew that he had gone too long without feeding that he couldn't pull away now that he had gotten a hold of the scent of Fai's blood. His canine teeth lengthened into fangs, and he bit into his brothers' neck. Fai gasped, his small cry coated with pain and slight pleasure. Blood shot down his throat instantly causing Yuui to moan and wrap his arms around Fai, in an almost possessive manner.

It hadn't been his choice on becoming a vampire, it had been Fais. Yuui had been on the brink of dying. It was when he had lost his eye and he would have surely died if Subaru and Kamui hadn't have found them. They had been the ones to change him, and make it to where he could only drink from Fai. Yuui had never once in his life wanted to die, and living as half a human was better than not living at all. He wasn't sure what Fai would do without him….

He pulled away, after a few seconds. He wasn't full but it would hold him over for a day or two, at least enough for them to be out of the village. Fai took a deep breath to steady himself, as Yuui licked the wound on his neck, which healed instantly.

Yuui pulled away and looked at Fai, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, quickly wiping the blood from around his mouth

with a quick swip of his hand. His eyes changed back to their original color, and the pupil was no longer slited.

Fai gave a quick nod, and smiled, leaning up and giving Yuui a light peck on the lips. "Yeah I'm okay. I just-" The rest of his sentence was interupted by a loud knock at the door.

Both brothers head turned towards it, and they answered in unison. "Come in,"

The knob twisted and Sorata entered the room. "I hope I'm not interputing anything." He said hesitantly, as Yuuis arms were still wrapped tightly around Fais waist, who was practically sitting in his lap.

They broke apart quickly, Yuui turning towards the window, and Fai smiled at Sorata. A light blush dusted both of the brothers cheeks, but they ignored it. "No you weren't interupting. Was there something you needed?"

"My wife has finished with the cooking, if you would like to dine with us. I have let the rest of the town know that they are to meet at the church, in an hours time. Will that be enough time for you?"

Fai grinned, there was somethign about the way this man spoke that he liked. "Yes, we will be ready by then. And we would love to dine with you. But I'm afraid Yuui is suffering from a stomach ache and we're not sure if he can handle food at the moment. He gets these all the time so he should be fit to eat by dinner time."

Sorata nodded, and walked out of the room. Fai motioned to Yuui, and they followed Sorata out of the room.

****

ugh! this took forever! and it loooong! though not as long as I was originally planing to make it. anyway hope you liked it, if you did please review. I know Kuro-chi didn't show up in this chapter but he will show up in the next I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just letting you people know, that I've gotten used to writing in first person, and this is in third. If I switch to first in this I am really sorry. This is for **_Fai'swingedchronicles. __**Hope you like this second chapter! (sorry i redid the last sentence...)**_

Love Struck

A KuroFaiYuui story

The Brothers Flowright

The entire town was huddled into the small church. The remaining children were sitting on the floor, letting the older citizens sit in the small pews. Yuui stood behind the podium, writing down observations as the people spoke. Fai was standing next to him, and was the one asking the majority of the questions, although Yuui would occasionally inquire about something that caught his interest.

The rain hadn't stopped, but it had let up a bit. It trickled down the window panes, fogging them up, making it hard to distinguish the scenery behind the glass. The cold had seeped through even with so many bodies packed into one place.

"How long ago was it that your children started vanishing?" Fai asked, leaning over a bit to look at the notes that Yuui had written. He grimace lightly at his brother illegible handwriting, he turned away from it and smiled at the citizens of the town.

"It all started during the night of the previous full moon." A woman said. She stood up, her long light brown hair framing her round face. "My little girl was taking a walk in the forest, before sunset. We had been searching for her all day, my little Mokona had a habit of running off, but she had never strayed towards the forest before." Her eyes filled up with tears, and she covered her face with her hands.

Her husband stood up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest as she cried. "We found her cloak hanging in the trees, the next morning." He continued for his wife, but it looked like he was about to start crying at anytime too. "Please, give us back our daughter! We'll give you anything you want if you would just find her for us."

Fai smiled sadly at the two of them. "We're not here for money, or any type of reward. But we will try our hardest to make sure everyone of your children comes back safe." The man nodded his thanks and sat down, whispering soothing words to his wife.

"Has every disappearance happened on a full moon?" Yuui asked looking up from his notes, his face serious.

The town mumbled amongst itself before one man stood up. "No, my son was taken while we were exploring the woods together. We were searching for his sister, who had been missing for three days. I turned away from him once and he was gone. It was like he had disappeared into thin air."

"It's the forest!" Another man yelled, standing up and point an accusing finger out the window at it. "The forest is cursed! Even mistress Yuuko says so."

"That witch says a lot of things!" Another one snapped, standing up as well. "Everyone in this town is superstitious! And our culprit wants us to think that it's a bunch of ghosts or demons who are taking out children!"

There was a roar of voices as everyone began talking loudly to one another. Fai glanced nervously around him. He was never comfortable around fights and always tried to avoid them. He glanced over at Yuui, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at the crowd, before he turned his gaze to his brother. He could see the discomfort in his blue eyes. Yuui smiled lightly, and placed a comforting hand on Fai back.

Sorata stood up suddenly, with a fire in his eyes. "Be quiet!" He yelled, and the church quieted. "How is arguing amongst ourselves going to find our children?" He pointed out. He sighed and turned back towards the brothers. "I apologize for these idiots. They've been put under a lot of stress these past couple of weeks."

Yuui nodded. "I understand. Now you sir," He said, looking at the second man that had stood up. "You think someione/i is stealing your children?" He asked. The man's opinions hadn't matched that of the others, which was strange in a small town like this.

The man nodded. "That's right!" He boasted. "And every second we waste spreading superstitions about ghosts and curses, is ever moment that we could be out there searching for our children."

Fai frowned, and asked with a serious voice. "Is there anyone that you suspect?"

"There's only one person it could be! It's the hunter, the one that lives in the forest!" A murmur spread throughout the church again, but quieter that the last. "He's the only one who knows the woods so well!"

"He lives in the woods?" Both Fai and Yuui asked at the same time. Usually hunters stay inside of the village so they could sell the meat of the animals they captured. It was very unusual for them to actually live in the territory they hunted.

An elderly woman spoke this time. "He's lived in there ever since he was little. His parents built a house in the forest, but left the village when they finished building it. But they left him behind, and he's lived in that house ever since."

"Does he come into the village?" Yuui asked, scribbling down something, and then looked up at the woman.

"No," the woman responded, shaking her head. "No one has ever seen him since his parents left the village. And that was at least 20 years ago."

"Does he still live in the forest?" Yuui asked, rereading over his notes.

"Yes," a man said. "Every week we send someone to the edge of the forest, where he puts out a sack of meat in the trees for us, so that the animals can't reach it."

Fai nodded his head. "Alright, this should be enough information for now." He said smiling politely. "We're sorry for taking up your time, but we appreciate all the information you have given us."

The crowd stood and made their way out of the small building. Yuui turned towards Fai and whispered into his ear. "There is no presence of a human in the woods."

Fai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then where is this hunter they're talking about?" He asked.

Yuui shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I think we need to check out the forest."

---------------------------------

The brothers saddled their horses, and climbed onto them. The boy Syaoran, who seemed to be the village groomer, had helped them. "Are you going to the forest?" He asked as he tightened the strap around Soel belly. Larg snorted and shook his head impatiently, he was eager to get moving again, after being cooped up in the stables for several hours.

The rain had stopped long before they had dismissed the church, but the ground was muddy and still wet.

Fai smiled down at Syaoran. "Yes, we're going to go find this hunter the rest of the village was talking about."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" A small voice asked. Fai, Yuui, and Syaoran turned their heads to see a small girl looking at them from the side of the barn. She had brown hair that had a slight pinkish tint to it, with large jade eyes. She looked around Syaorans age, maybe a few years younger.

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped. "What are you doing? Touya's going to be mad if he finds out that you've ran off again!" He said eyes filled with concern.

She pouted, strolling over to him. "Touya is just a big bully! And I wanted to see you Syaoran!"

Syaoran blushed, giving away what Fai had seen all along. Sakura looked up at the brothers, and repeated her question.

Fai shook his head. "We just want to ask him some questions."

She smiled up at him, before she grabbed Syaorans arm and dragged him off. Yuui chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Young love." He said.

"They looked so cute together!" Fai said with a grin, and kicked Soels sides, to get her going. She stepped forward, and Larg followed immediately after her. They rode towards the gate that was at the back of the village, to where the pasture that separated the village from the forest. They reached the edge of the forest, before bother Soel and Larg stopped walking.

Fai leaned over and looked Soel in her purple eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked stroking her soft mane. He turned and looked over at Yuui, "It looks like they'll go no further…"

Yuui sighed. "There is something definably off about this forest… Oh well guess we're on foot now…" He said, swinging his right leg over Largs body and dismounted on the left. The brothers stood on the ground now, their feet sinking into the ground from the mud.

Fai grabbed Soels reins and turned her in the direction of the town. "Go on girl, head back to town and try to convince Syaoran that we're okay." He said with a smile. Soel started walking, she understood her master well. Larg turned and followed after her like he always did. Larg had been taught to follow Soel wherever she went, and that training had helped the brothers on more than one occasion. If the horses got separated they would immediately begin searching for the other.

Fai and Yuui glanced at each other before Yuui stepped forward and entered the forest. Fai followed after him, looking around. It was very dark, and almost no sunlight reached the bottom. The dense trees were packed tightly together, making it hard to maneuver. The front of the forest had been deceiving, and they would have had to eventually turn the horse back anyway.

Yuui concentrated on the presence that was closest to them. They had been walking for maybe thirty minutes, and it seemed to be following them… But it was too far behind for him to tell. He decided that it would be best to be prepared, and let his eyes change to their golden slits.

A vampires vision was amazing, and the heighten senses was just about the only thing Yuui liked about being a vampire. He could see at least two miles in front of him. While there had been little to no light before he had changed; now it was as if there were no trees blocking the light, and not even the dark grey clouds were there either.

He concentrated on the presence he had felt earlier, it had come closer to them, but not close enough for him to tell what it was. It was his vampire senses that had given him this ability, and he was rather thankful for it.

Fai followed after his brother, wondering if he had any idea where he was going. Fai could tell that he had changed into this vampire form because he was now effortlessly climbing over the stumps and dodging the branches with ease, while Fai was lagging behind somewhat. Try as he might he could only keep a pace or two behind his brother.

He wasn't having all that good of a time dodging the branches. He could make out the stumps in the ground but it was harder to tell where the thin braches were. He was sure he was bleeding from several of the scratches on his face, and he just hoped that his clothes weren't shreds.

Yuui froze suddenly in front of him. His body was ridged. Fai glanced at him in concern. "Are you-." He was cut off by Yuui holding up one of his hands, silently telling him to be quiet. Yuui moved forward a couple of paces, but Fai hung back.

The presence Yuui had been feeling was what had caused him to stop. It had been moving slowly behind him, but it had just broken out into a run. Yuui felt his heart pound in his chest, the presence was closer now, though not close enough to see them, and he could sense how powerful it was.

The presence was even closer now, and Yuui was getting frustrated, he should be able to tell what it was by now. Whatever it was moving very fast... It was getting closer, closer, and then it was gone. Yuui's eyes widened even more and he looked around him frantically. It had been very close when it had disappeared.

Suddenly something busted out of the trees, and launched itself at Fai. Fai let out a startled scream as something big and heavy pushed him to the ground.

"Fai!" A startled cry filled the air, but there was nothing he could do. He was too far away from his brother. Yuui knew that the thing could kill Fai in an instant.

**Hehe cliffhanger~! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brothers Flowright_

Fai let out a startled scream as something big and heavy pushed him to the ground. He struggled, trying to knock off whatever it was on him.

Yuui watched as his brother struggled with the beast. It was a giant wolf that was attacking Fai. It had dark ebony fur, and it was so large it would come up to Yuuis hip if they were put side by side.

Fai brought his arm back as much as he could, and punched the beast as hard as he could in its face. The wolf wasn't affected, and the blow only seemed to make it madder, it growled and snapped at the hand that had hit him. Fai yanked his hand away as fast as he could.

Fai's eyes met with the wolf's and he felt his heart beat even faster as he took in the red colour of its eyes, and he stopped fighting against it. The wolf stopped all its movements as well as it looked into Fais cerulean eyes. Fai could feel its warm breath on his neck, where the wolf had been aiming for the entire time.

Fai let his muscles fall limp, knowing that the wolf didn't mean any harm to him anymore. He smiled gently up at it, slightly embarrassed that he had been afraid of it. The wolf's nose twitched as he took in Fais scent.

Yuui snapped out of his stupor when he saw Fai's body fall limp, and the wolf's head lower. With a shout of rage he flung himself at the beast, managing to knock it off of his brothers' body. Both he and the wolf rolled on the ground from the amount of force Yuui had used.

Yuui jumped up from the ground with a curse; cursing himself for not being able to react in time. He knew Fai was still alive, but this wolf was going to pay for hurting his brother. His nails elongated and he tensed his body waiting for the beasts attack. The wolf climbed to its feet faster than Yuui had thought it would have been able to.

It turned towards him, teeth bared in a snarl. It hunched its body, getting ready to launch its self at the vampire.

"Stop!" Fai screamed, "Yuui don't hurt him!" He attached himself to one of Yuuis arms, and glance up into Yuuis eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?!" He snarled, never taking his eyes off of the wolfs form. "It was trying to hurt you!"

"Well we are trespassing…" Fai grumbled, glancing over at the wolf again. He turned back to his brother with a grin. "Isn't he adorable~!?" He chirped.

The wolf growled.

Yuui lowered in arms and glanced at his twin with a look that said, 'Are you serious?!' and sighed. "Fine I won't kill him. But listen here wolf," He said turning his attention to it with a heavy glare. "You touch him and I will kill you."

The wolf snorted and seemed to roll its eyes. Its shoulders tensed suddenly, causing Yuui to raise his arms again. It tossed its head from side to side, shoulders hunching in an unnatural way.

Yuui panicked when his vision suddenly turned all black, and he heard Fai gasp beside him. He blinked suddenly when the color came back to his eyes.

A man crouched in front of them, where the wolf had been before, his black ebony hair dancing in the light wind. He was slender with a muscular build, and his garnet eyes stared at them suspiciously. He wore a dark black shirt and matching pants.

"What are you doing in the forest?" he snapped. His voice was deep, coated heavily with suspicion.

Fai released his hold on his brothers' arm, and walked over to where the man was sitting. "Hello Mr. Wolf-man!" He chirped, causing both Yuui and the man growled. Yuui's growl was a warning to Fai not to get to close, and the man's from annoyance.

"My name's not 'Mr. Wolf-man', it Kurogane!" He grunted. Yuui saw something black flick behind him, but ignored it for the time being.

"Anyway, Mr. Kuro-wolf, we're looking for a hunter. You know him?" He asked crouching down next to Kurogane.

Kuroganes eyebrow twitched in aggravation, and he glared up at Fai. "I told you my names-" He was cut off by Fai, who had noticed the flicking black thing behind Kurogane back.

"You have a tail?!" Fai gasped, delighted, reaching trying to reach for it. Kurogane and Yuui acted instantly. Kurogane snapped at the arm, instinctively. Yuui sprang forward just in time to pull Fai away from the man. The back of his foot hit a tree root, causing both him and Fai to fall down.

Fai pouted, leaning his back against the font of Yuuis' chest. "But I wanted to touch it…" He mumbled.

Kurogane blinked in confusion. Usually when humans didn't like physical contact, well the ones he had seen anyway. He never did like being around humans all that much. But with the two of them, it almost seemed natural that they were in physical contact with each other. The one with the cloth over his eye had his legs sprawled out on either side of the longer looking ones.

They almost looked like lovers, even if there was a striking resemblance between the two of them. Kurogane had never seen anything like them before. The younger ones eyes were blue, while the one with the patch, they were a golden colour. They had the same hair color, which was a really pale gold colour, one that he had never seen before and didn't know the name of.

"Well anyway Mr. Kuro-chan," The younger one began, and Kurogane remembered his earlier irritation with him. "We're looking for a hunter; we need to ask him some questions."

Yuui wrapped his arms around Fais' waist, feeling very over protective. There was something about this guy that he didn't like. He couldn't place what it was, but the fact that he still couldn't feel Kuroganes presence, even though they were only three feet away, wasn't helping.

"Who are you? Or better yet i_what_/i are you?" Kurogane asked, staring suspiciously at Yuui. "And what business do you have with the hunter?" He snapped.

Fai grinned. "I'm Fai and this is my brother Yuui." He chirped, before his face turned serious. "We need to ask him about some of the children that have gone missing from the-"

Kurogane held up a hand to silence him. He tilted his head to one side, ears twitching as he listened to the sounds of the forest. His head snapped to the left, and he let out a low growl. "We need to leave, now!"

Yuuis eyes widened and both he stood up, dragging Fai up with him. There were now five presences coming towards them fast, ones that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked glancing worriedly between the two of them. He could feel the surprise, fear, and panic coming off of his brother, and the anger seeping off of Kurogane.

Kurogane climbed to his feet, and had to grab onto the tree in order to stay upright. "Shit," he grumbled. He glanced over to Yuui, whoes eyes seemed to be glowing. "It's been too long since i've been in this form, I'm going to have to change back. Think you can keep up?"

Yuui nodded hastily, and grabbed onto Fai. Fai blinked, suddenly realizing that he was in Yuuis arms. He glanced over at Kurogane and saw that he had already changed into his wolf form.

Kurogane nodded towards Yuui before he darted into the woods again. Both Yuui and Fai blinked in amazement at the same time, admiring how fast he was.

Yuui growled sensing the presenses even closer than before, and followed after him.

They ran for quite some time. Yuui trailing behind Kurogane, who apparently knew where he was going, before they heard the noises behind them. Fai furrowed his eyebrows when the noise reached his ears. It sounded like twigs snapping, only... different, more rapid like a lot of them were being snapped at once. Fai tilted his head to the side trying to glace over his brothers shoulder, without moving around too much.

He couldn't see very well behind him, as it was too dark and they were moving too fast for his eyes to focus on anything. They turned sharply to the left, and Fai was able to catch a glimpse of what was after them.

There were only three that he could see so far. They were large, but moving rapidly through the trees. Their bodies were completely black, but their eyes seemed even blacker, if that were possible. Fai felt his chest clench in fear, the things reeked of evil.

Yuui held onto Fai tighter sensing his fear. But he wasn't sure if there was a way to get away from these things, whatever they were. They were gaining with every second, and the faster ones had gone around and were coming at them from the frunt. Wherever Kurogane was leading them, they had better reach it fast.

The trees gave way into a sudden clearing, and in the middle of it sat a small wooden house. The full moon shown down in to the clearing, and Fai was startled to find out just how long they had been in the forest.

Yuui could see Kurogane clearly now, that there were no trees blocking the way. He was bounding his way towards the house. Kurogane stopped just before he reached the house, stepping inside of a circle that seemed to surround the entire house. He turned his head back towards the brothers, egging them onward with jerk of his head.

Yuui speed up, feeling the things closing in on him from behind. His legs were screaming at him to stop, and his breath was labored. He was close to the house but not nearly close enough.

It was just a hairs breath away now, and any minute he would either die, or he would make it in the house. He closed his eyes, growling in an attempt to make his legs go faster. He snapped his eyes open and tightened his grip on Fai. He threw his body forward, and curled his body as he dove into the circle.

Both the brothers tumbled before they landed, Yuui on his back and Fai lying on his stomach, both wide eyed and panting. Yuui was too wiped out to care that he was probably going to be killed at any moment.

The things that had chased them screeched suddenly before they screeched and disappeared. Yuui furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha-?" He attempted to ask through his labored breath.

"Theres a spell protecting the house." Kurogane explained, having changed back into his human form, sounding a little less worn out then the twins.

"Yay... Kuro-puppies awesome!" Fai panted out, causing Kurogane to glare at him again.

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the nickname. "So what did you guys need to ask me? Something about kids right?"

Fai furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and rolled onto his back to get a better view of Kurogane. "What? We said we needed the hunter."

Yuui chuckled lightly, at his brothers stupidity. He sat up finally having caught his breath. "He is the hunter."

Fai blinked. "Wait... What?"

…**I suck at action scenes… -pout- But Fai's in character now, so that good! …well he's kinda IC… and Kuro only has a tail in his human form, so no ears sorry i don't like them.... and his werewolf form looks like a wolf but a lot larger. **

**those things are supposed to look like the oni from outo in Tsubasa... idk i think i did a crappy job describing them... and Fai wasn't running beside them in this cuz hes not a wolf or a vamp, and wouldn't have been able to keep up.**

**that was dreadfully long... -slumps- my shoulders hurt from typing... which is strange cuz it should be my fingers, but its not....**


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Struck_

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brother's Flowright_

Kurogane got to his legs shakily, but managed to hold himself upright. It had been too long since he had been in this form, and he wasn't used to walking on only two legs. "Well it looks like you guys are staying." He pointed out, rolling his shoulder to get the stiffness out.

"We're not staying here." Yuui snapped, standing up as well and dusted off his dark grey coat.

Fai blinked, feeling his brother's irritation and distrust towards Kurogane. He couldn't understand why Yuui didn't trust the man; after all he had just led them to safety.

"We can't go back out there."

"You can't go out there."

Both Kurogane and Fai said in unison.

Fai blinked and smiled up at the hunter. Personally he rather liked man. His gruff demeanor was something that Fai found appealing.

Kurogane felt eyes on him and looked down at Fai, and found him smiling up at him. One of Kuroganes eyebrows twitched and he growled at him… That only made the bastard smile more with a light giggle.

Yuui glared at Kurogane. He was irritated and for more than one reason. One reason was that He was practically drenched in his own sweat and both his coat and undershirt were sticking to his back in a very uncomfortable manner. (A/N: Yuuis overstating that) But the main reason for his irritation was that he i_still_/i couldn't feel Kuroganes presence. And that unnerved him more than the monsters sudden appearance had.

Never, since he had become a vampire, had he been unable to feel someone's aura. Until know that is.

"And why not?" he snapped.

It was Fai who spoke. "'Cause those things will come after us again…" He turned towards Kurogane again. "Right?" He asked head tilted to the side slightly.

Kurogane nodded. "Until dawn they roam through the forest. If you go out now, they _will_ eat you, and that doesn't look like it would be the most… pleasant death." Kurogane explained.

"So what are those things anyway? Fai asked, looking back at the clearing where he had last seen the monster.

Kurogane shrugged. "I call them Oni," he said simply.

Yuui ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He felt his irritation slowly dissolving now that his heart beat had slowed down a little. He let out a long sigh. "Okay fine, but we're leaving as soon as possible."

Kurogane nodded. He wasn't too happy about this little arrangement either, but he wasn't just going to let them die by one of those things. There was only one person he ever wished that would happen to.

Fai stood to his legs, and dusted his coat off as well. He turned to Yuui, as Kurogane made his way towards the door, with a small smile. "Come on, let go." He said, holding out one of his hands so that Yuui could take a hold of it.

Yuui grasped it, entwined their fingers, and followed after Kurogane.

The inside of Kuroganes house had a surprisingly warm and comfortable feel to it. It was small but not too cramped. The kitchen was just to the left of the living room, and a hallway led to the bedroom. It seemed like there was only one room. A small fire crackled in the fireplace.

Fai stared around the house in awe, and Yuui kept his eyes on Kurogane.

"You can either sleep in here by the fire or in the bedroom." Kurogane said, bending down and throwing another log and some more flint on the fire. The fire grew and warmed the small room almost immediately.

"We'll take the bedroom," Yuui said. "But first we need to ask you some questions."

"If it's about those kids, I have no idea where they are." Kurogane responded turning back to face the twins. His eyes glanced briefly at their clasped hands before he looked into the taller blonds' eye. "However, I've been searching for them ever since my sister disappeared."

Fai blinked. "You have a sister? But the villagers said you lived alone, and that your parents left after they built this house." He said recalling the earlier conversation in the chapel.

"I do live alone. And my parents didn't leave the forest… they were killed. I brought my sisters to the edge of the village and left her there for someone to take care of."

Yuui tilted his head to the side, confused. "But why not just take care of her yourself?" he asked.

Kurogane growled. "I was six." He snapped. His voice cracked slightly, and he coughed to clear his throat. "It's late, so go to bed, I'll talk about whatever you want in the morning." He grunted.

"What's the difference?" Yuui snapped back. "If we talk about it in the morning, we'd only be giving you time to think of an alibi."

Fai glanced between his brother and the hunter, and sighed as the irritation spiked again. He had a feeling that if he wasn't there to separate them they would most likely kill each other.

"Are you deaf as well as blind?" Kurogane snarled. "I just told you I'm not use to this form."

Yuui frowned at Kurogane, and was about to snap back at him, when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned his attention to Fai, who was rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

"Yu-bear... I'm tired." He whimpered. "Kuro-chan's being nice enough to let us stay in his room, and I'm sure it's got a nice bed in it..." He trailed off, and both twins ignored Kurogane's remark about his name.

Yuui sighed, but gave a small smile at his brother. "Fine…" He agreed, "It would be nice to sleep in a bed…" He mumbled as an afterthought.

Fai grinned, and turned to a sulking Kurogane. "Well night, Kuro-wolf!" He chirped, grabbed Yuui's wrist and dragged him down to the only bedroom in the house.

When the door shut Kurogane let out a heavy sigh. He walked on now somewhat steady legs and flopped onto the small couch.

He didn't know what had possessed him to let the two golden haired strangers to stay with him. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have just looked the other way, and would never have felt guilty about it. The villagers knew better than to go out in the forest after dark.

But for some reason these two were different. He had known it from the first time he had caught their sent. They weren't part of the village, they must be travelers. But why would travelers be interested in missing children?

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, and stretched the muscles in this arms and legs out for a bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in his human form. Maybe close to six years? It surprised him that he was even able to talk at all.

He preferred his wolf form. He could do so much more, though before he had decided to stay in his wolf form for so long, he had been skilled with a sword. He wondered briefly if he still had that talent.

He glanced over at the swords that had been his dads before he died. There was the one that Kurogane always used to practice with, Ginryu, hanging on the wall. It was the one his father had died with.

Kurogane stood up; his legs steady, and walked over to the sword. He ran a hand over its sheath before taking it off of the wall. He drew it slowly; slightly surprised that it still gleamed in the low light of the fire.

He scowled; suddenly mad at himself for neglecting the sword that his father had cherished. He was also pissed that it took a pair of airheaded twins to make him see that.

He sheathed the sword again, and stalked towards the front door.

It was time to see if he still knew how to fight with a sword, by killing the Oni. After all if his sister was where he thought she was then he would have to start getting used to his human form.

**Ugh this took forever and a day... and its not even as long as its supposed to be, but oh well i at least finally uploaded on it right? hope you like**


	5. Chapter 5

**No I haven't dropped this story! Its just been… delayed… because I couldn't think of how this chapter would go… yes several months of writers block. –slumps-**

_A KuroFaiYuui story _

_The Brother's Flowright_

A dark figure sat in the shadows. It was easy to tell that the figure was a man, but his face was completely covered by the darkness that surrounded him.

A man crouched, kneeling in front of the man, his black hair shining in the moonlight.

"You have news for me Kyle?" The dark figure asked.

"My lord, it seems that the Hunter is no longer the only human in the forest. The Oni have reported seeing two blond females entering the forest, earlier this evening."

The man growled. "We're going to have to take care of that hunter soon, who knows how far he is away from taking my collection away from me!" The man hissed. "Wait… Did you say blond females?" The man whispered hurriedly, his voice almost sounding desperate.

"Yes my lord, that is what the Oni have told me." Kyle responded.

The man raised a hand in the air. His hand glowed yellow for a second, before a portal appeared in front of him. Kyle glanced up, curious about the figures that were slowly appearing in the portal.

Two bodies lay on a bed together, both laying on their sides facing one another. Their blond hair shown almost white under the moonlight that was streaming in through the window above their heads.

The man drew a sharp breath, and leaned forward, his face briefly illuminated in the moonlight. His hair was long, black, and straight. His yellow eyes were filled with surprise, disbelief, and longing.

He reached a hand up, and made to stroke the figure with short blond hair, but the portal disappeared as soon as his fingertips touched the surface of it.

"Find them…" The man whispered. "Find them and bring them to me!" He roared suddenly, at the still kneeling man.

Kyle flinched lightly, but kept his ground. "We can't sir, the sun is about to come up. The best we can hope for, until the sun goes down, is that they come to us." Kyle said, logically.

The man curse, he knew what Kyle was saying was true. He brought a hand up to his head, and raked it through long black hair. "If we haven't captured them by sundown, send the Oni out to get them. I must have them no matter what!"

Kyle nodded, hastily. "Now leave me," The man commanded with a wave of his hand.

Kyle stood up, bowed low, and left the room.

The man sighed, and stood up out of his chair. He crossed the room, and stopped in front of a large portrait that hung on the wall. A thick layer of dust covered it, and blocked the picture from view.

The man lifted his hand, and wiped the dust away with his hand, leaving a hand print in the dust, but the picture was now visible.

The man gazed longingly at the picture of two smiling blonds. "You've returned to me," The man whispered, stroking the picture lovingly. "You've both returned to me. You don't know how happy I am to finally be able to see you after all these centuries"

The man lowered his head, and rested it lightly on the picture. His eyes stung, and he was mildly shocked that after so many years that he could still want to cry when he saw the faces of his beloveds.

The man raised his head again, this time with a fire in his eyes. "I will get you back." He promised. "You will both be mine once more, and this time I won't let anyone take you away, not ever again."

He leaned up and placed a kiss on each of the blonds lips. "When I have you, my collection shall be complete."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuro-woof-woof!" Fai called, waving over at the man who was currently standing off in the distance by the forests edge. Yuui appeared in the doorway just behind Fai, looking like he could use a few more hours of sleep.

"Morning Fai," he greeted taking his leather band off of his wrist and tying his hair back with it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and glanced in Kuroganes direction.

"Morning~!" Fai chirped, ever the morning person, and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug.

It was early in the morning and the brothers could barely see the sunrise through the dense forest. It was unusually quiet and Yuui found it odd that even the birds weren't singing. "It's a little too quiet isn't it?"

Fai nodded "Yup I noticed it too. Actually I don't think there are any animals here…." He said trailing off, looking back towards the clearing. He caught Yuui's confused look out of the corner of his eye and explained. "Well since I generally wake up sooner than you, whenever Ashura used to send us on missions that required us to sleep in clearings, there would always be rabbits."

Yuui raised an eyebrow. "Rabbits…?"

"Yeah. It might be that I'm just not seeing them, but there would _always_ be rabbits."

Yuui furrowed his eyebrows questioning his brothers' logic. "Okay…? Well let's just say that there actually _are_ no animals in this forest. The villagers said that he," Yuui said pointing to Kuroganes figure, who was coming closer and closer to them. "Would always bring them meat, so where's the meat coming from?" He asked.

Both twins pondered this, each with their lips pursed, head tilted, and eyes pointed up towards the sky. Kurogane stopped walking for a bit, and raised an eyebrow. He had heard the conversation, and wondered briefly if the twins could actually guess correctly where the villagers' meat came from.

The twin's faces suddenly snapped into a surprised look and a slightly disgusted one. Kurogane snorted. It seemed like they had figured it out after all.

"Ewwww!" both cried in unison, looking over at Kurogane incredulously.

"What?" he snapped, walking over to the twins. "Its edible."

"B-but!" Fai chocked out, seeming to find the situation funny as he doubled over laughing. "Ew! We even ate some of the meat…at the mayors' house!!" he realized, still laughing all the while.

Yuui who was the calmer of the two, not to mention the more grossed out one, ignored his brother. "How could you do that to the villagers? Do they even realize what they're consuming?" he asked.

"More then likely not," Kurogane admitted. "But like I said, it's edible, and it wont kill them, and neither will them not knowing. Oh and you're right," he said turning towards the sobering Fai. "There are no animals in this forest…. Unless you count the Oni and me."

"What kinda animal are you anyway?" Fai asked, innocently, his cerulean blue eyes sparkling even in the dim lighting.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "I thought that it would have been obvious. I'm a werewolf." He said, hands fiddling with his swords sheath.

Fai sucked in his breath, his eyes going wide. "Wow!" He breathed out. "We've never seen a werewolf before!" He cried out cheerfully.

Yuui tilted his head to the side, in thought. "We haven't?" he asked.

"Nope!" He chimed his voice taking on a sing-song tone to it. "We've seen a leprechaun, and a golden goose – "

"Vampires, griffins, and trolls – "

"A white snake, and Rumplestiltskin himself –"

"But we've never seen – "

"A talking frog – "

"Or a wolf changing man." Fai ended off.

Kurogane felt his eye twitch. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Oh sorry it's just a little tone that we came up with one day…" Both twins said in unison.

"It gets a little hard remembering all the things that we've seen, so we created that little jingle." Yuui explained.

"Though it seems like we're going to have to change the ending…" Fai commented with a small pout.

While Fai was off in his own world, trying to come up with a new ending, Yuui turned to Kurogane. "I'd like for you to explain what all you know about the kidnappings." He said, getting right to the point.

Kurogane shrugged. "Actually very little more then you…" he said, stepping past the twins and motioning for them to follow. He led them into the living room, and grabbed a cloth from a drawer.

He slowly unsheathed his fathers sword. He glanced over at the twins, who were sitting on the couch. "The one thing that I am certain about is that this is going to be very useful." He said, setting down on the floor.

"Why is that important?" Fai asked. Staring at the golden dragon on the hilt. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable about it.

"This sword is made out of silver," Kurogane said, as he started cleaning the sword.

"But I thought that werewolf couldn't touch silver?" Yuui questioned.

"I can in this form, just not as a wolf. Just as you yourself could touch it now. However vampires generally prefer to stay clear of silver in general, right?"

Yuui chose to ignore that comment. "So what about the girls?" again bringing up the topic from earlier. "Do you have any clue, a guess even, about where they might be?"

Kurogane nodded, and glanced out the window. "Not to far from here there's a tower. All the girls are in there."

"Really?" Fai asked, head tilted to the side. "How do you know that?"

"He's part wolf remember?" Yuui reminded him, with a slight roll of his eyes. He turned his attention back to Kurogane. "If all the girls are in that tower, why haven't you gotten them out yet?" He asked, suspicion lining his words.

Kurogane turned his red eyes over to Yuui, with a slight glare. "There is no door. The only way to get up there is through a window, and is more then fifty feet in the air."

"Hyuu!" Fai mock whistled, looking impressed. "That's high!"

Both men ignored him, and he pouted lightly, crossing his arms over his chest, in a childish manner.

"Could you take us there?" Yuui asked.

Kurogane shrugged, not seeing the harm in letting the twins take a look at the tower.

Who knows they might actually find something that Kurogane had missed. But Kurogane doubted that. After all he'd kept a close eye on that tower even since his sister disappeared, and he still hadn't found a way in.

**I don't know why, but the first part makes me want to go 'Awww'. **

**Hope you liked it, and I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get it out. Can you forgive me Faiswingedchronicles (I think that's how you spell your username anyway…)? Just pray and/or hope that the next chapter doesn't take as long to come out as this one did.**


End file.
